I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydro-massage unit for a spa tub and, in particular, to a hand-held unit associated with a spa which provides a dry hydro-massage by eliminating the discharge of water and which can be manipulated by the user for the application to specific body parts both above and below the water line of the spa.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Whirlpool or hot tub spas are widely utilized for the soothing massage they provide in athletic, recreational and therapeutic settings. The more modern hydro-massage units direct a turbulent mixture of air and water into a spa tub. The discharge units are typically positioned below the water line in order to create a massaging turbulence within the tub while minimizing the splash of water. Attempts to raise the discharge above the water line creates an annoying splash. Furthermore, because the depth of the typical spa tub is designed to allow the user to sit while the water line is approximately at the user's torso, the massage of areas such as the neck and shoulders can prove difficult.
In order to provide a manipulable massaging unit, various hand-held shower massage devices have been developed for connection to a shower or bath. These hand-held devices use only a water spray and depend upon a rotating member to create a pulsating discharge. Any massaging effect is dependent upon the direct contact of the pulsating spray on the user's body and such devices are typically limited to use in a shower enclosure. Moreover, it has been found that although the pulsating sprayer provides some massaging effect, a turbulent mixture of air and water is more effective and soothing.